Discussion utilisateur:MtaÄ
Hi MtaÄ -- we are excited to have Wikia Français as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz :Hi MtaÄ. I love the skin. There are some green logos here which might go well with it. Angela (talk) 28 octobre 2008 à 10:34 (UTC) The top 20 French wikis are listed at w:Category:French. If it's useful, feel free to move the list to this wiki and I will update it when the next month's stats are available. Angela (talk) 28 octobre 2008 à 15:47 (UTC) Class hellklick Marta, peux-tu ajouter la class hellklick dans le css ? Je ne sais pas la retrouver sur de. Merci --Ericaef 28 octobre 2008 à 15:59 (UTC) Bonjour, je suis Nitzudan... Nitzudan(Diskussion) 28 octobre 2008 à 16:01 (UTC) Antwort Wenn ich Zeit finde, helfe ich gern. Allerdings kann ich die Seiten nicht kategorisieren, da ich die frz. Begriffe nicht kenne. Ich weiß auch nicht was inaktiv oder aktiv bedeutet (für "Etat"). -- Gruß Dr. Crisp 28 octobre 2008 à 20:20 (UTC) Forums Marta, je ne comprends pas cette phrase : Vous-même comme un forum dans un projet de Wikia en place, est de la Aide ‹‹‍forum››. Que veux-tu dire ? Tu peux le dire en anglais, si tu veux. Sinon, bravo pour ton travail, ça commence à devenir bien.--Ericaef 29 octobre 2008 à 13:19 (UTC) fr.wikia.com Hast du das beantragt? Staff bist du aber noch nicht, oder? Sieht doch aber gut aus, denn wo Fortschritt nötig ist, müssen Fortschritte gemacht werden. Also dann, viel Erfolg, und ich würde dir gerne helfen, aber leider bin ich der französischen Sprache nicht allzu mächtig, ich bin ja froh, Deutsch und Englisch auf die Reihe zu bekommen!--Ashka Harley (Talk) 29 octobre 2008 à 15:57 (UTC) :Ja, hab ich. Musste aber erst mal überlegen, was du mir damit überhaupt sagen wolltest. Dann habsch den Link gesehen, und da wurde es mir klar!--Ashka Harley (Talk) 29 octobre 2008 à 16:03 (UTC) ::Ja, vielleicht, also ich hoffe eher mal. Kennst du die TV-Serie Frauenknast?--Ashka Harley (Talk) 29 octobre 2008 à 16:09 (UTC) :::Na dann, viel Spaß noch beim bearbeiten und erstellen der Artikel!--Ashka Harley (Talk) 29 octobre 2008 à 16:13 (UTC) ::::OK, frohes schaffen!--Ashka Harley (Talk) 29 octobre 2008 à 16:23 (UTC) Mario-Forum So, hab jetzt mal hier geschrieben, da du ja eher hier anzutreffen bist, also, weißt du was mit Link los ist, wie es scheint ist er im Forum gelöscht worden, hat er dir was gesagt?--Ashka Harley (Talk) 31 octobre 2008 à 17:35 (UTC) Englisch MtaÄ ignorier ihn einfach ich verfolge eure Diskussion schon die ganze Zeit es ist sinnlos der Typ will nur Aufmerksamkeit. Und das Wiki wird bestimmt nie richtig führen. --Sipanz 4 novembre 2008 à 18:27 (UTC) Ich hab da ne idee lösch es bitte nicht er bracht doch Admins hat er geschrieben oder? Nun das Wiki gehört ursprünglich mir und ich wollte es auch richtig führen aber wie du ja weißt musste ich es zu ihm übergeben.Er soll mich zum Admin machen ich werde das Wiki richtig führen und fürs erste alle unnützliche Beiträge löschen. --Sipanz 4 novembre 2008 à 18:42 (UTC) Danke ich hab gedacht ich krieg Das wiki nie zurück vielen dank. --Sipanz 4 novembre 2008 à 18:45 (UTC) Also geht das mit den Admin Rechte und das ich das Wiki zu kriege? --Sipanz 4 novembre 2008 à 18:56 (UTC) Danke ich bin sicher das Avatar der Idee zustimmen wird ich werd mal mit Englisch reden.Vielleicht hat er Angst bekommen das das Wiki gelöscht wird und ich mach ihm das Angebot. Ok danke Tschüss. --Sipanz 4 novembre 2008 à 19:05 (UTC) Und noch was das hier ist das französische Zentral Wikia du leitest es Super du solltest echt zum Helfer ernannt werden. Au revoir. --Sipanz 4 novembre 2008 à 19:10 (UTC) page utilisateur en français Veux tu de l'aide pour améliorer le français de ta page utilisateur? Il est déjà bien meilleur que mon allemand, mais j'ai vu que tu appréciais de savoir quels sont les bons termes français. Cywil 17 novembre 2008 à 11:50 (UTC) Spotlights Danke für die Übersetzung meiner Benutzerseite. Die 10 existierenden Spotlights habe ich jetzt . --Avatar 18 novembre 2008 à 07:08 (UTC) Hilfe, ist zwar nicht so schlimm, brauch sie aber trotzdem! Also, geh mal auf den gleich folgenden Link und schau dir die Vorlage an, also den untersten Abschnitt, dort ist ja so ein langer Link, also den möchte ich jetzt als Weiterleitung benutzen, aber der soll direkt zu der bearbeiten-Seite weiterleiten, also da wo man die Vorlage bearbeiten kann. Das Problem ist eben, dass ich das als color-link anwende, darum geht das nicht anders. Deine schnelle Hilfe wäre mir entgegen kommend, da ich momentan sehr ungeduldig bin!^^ http://de.spellbinder.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Ereignisse --Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 18 novembre 2008 à 15:52 (UTC) :Von dieser Seite, hab ich aber noch angefügt! http://de.spellbinder.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Ereignisse --Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 18 novembre 2008 à 15:56 (UTC) ::Répondu. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 18 novembre 2008 à 16:07 (UTC) Fonction "Redirection" Salut, je ne sais pas comment fonctionne la fonction redirection. Pour rediriger les autres depuis un lien vers un endroit de la page. Mohshow 19 novembre 2008 à 18:45 (UTC) ::Il y a deux sortes de redirection : la redirection vers une autre page (en cas de synonyme) et la direction vers une section d'une page. Pour la première, il faut mettre #REDIRECT Nom-de-la-page. Pour la seconde il faut faire Nom-de-la-page#Nom-de-la-section. :: Exemple : Qu'est ce qu'un administrateur ? --Ericaef 20 novembre 2008 à 12:19 (UTC) Ähh, mir fällt nichts... Ecrire oder so Meinst du Englisch? Wem soll ichs nicht sagen? Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 21:30 (UTC) :Hast du das mit der Katze gesehen? Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 21:31 (UTC) ::Englisch zu ärgern macht spaß, oder? Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 21:41 (UTC) :::He, Ping Pong. Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 21:43 (UTC) ::::Dann sag halt Oui. (Scherz!) Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 21:44 (UTC) :::::Nur mal so: Wie kriegt das DT Team die Kameras in die Vergangenheit? Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 21:46 (UTC) DT = Drawn Together. Woher haben die die Aufnahmen von Heros Vergangenheit? Das ist sowieso ein allgemeiner Fehler bei DT. Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 21:50 (UTC) :In den Lä seh ich nichts. Du meinst doch Englisch oder? Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 21:57 (UTC) ::Achso. Du kannst ihm seine Rechte aber entnehmen, oder? Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:01 (UTC) ::PS Siehst du FG? Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:01 (UTC) :::Ne? Achsoooo Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:04 (UTC) ::::Ähnlich wie du bei mir (Nicht nur du)? Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:07 (UTC) :::::Ah, ja. Wetten ich kann fieser sein als du? Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:11 (UTC) ::::::Hab jetzt grade erst das mit den 30 gelesen. Das wär gut, mach mal Werbung für meine Wikis :). PS Nerft dich diese WCJ auch? Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:14 (UTC) Mit den Helfer Rechten hast du einen Unfähren Vorteil. Gib mir dort Büro. dann wirds lustiger... Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:16 (UTC) :Webcamjulia, die geht mir sowas von auf den Sa**! Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:17 (UTC) ::Gibst du mir dann Bürorechte? Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:21 (UTC) :::Achso, hab ich übersehen. Kann man nicht nur Global Bot sein? Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:27 (UTC) ::::Ne, hab kein Intresse. Obwohl, schadet ja nichts :) Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:32 (UTC) :::::War ehe nicht ernst gemeint. Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:36 (UTC) ::::::Ja, noch Family Guy sehen. Wieso? Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:40 (UTC) :::::::Die selbe Frage an dich. Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:44 (UTC) Hast du mal den WPSuchttest gemacht? 301 Punkte Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:47 (UTC) *http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Sucht *http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Suchttest *Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:50 (UTC) 1000000? Glaub ich nicht, ich kenne nur einen Menschen der die Punktzahl erreicht hat. Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:53 (UTC) :Meine auch. Rate mal wer die 1000000 hat? Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 22:57 (UTC) ::Jimmy Donal Jimbo Wales. PS Hab einen Link hier her beim fr. Wikipedia gemacht. Gruß, BobaCartman 21 novembre 2008 à 23:01 (UTC)